


Figli delle sfere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [81]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Dragon Ball NA.
Series: DBNA [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598
Kudos: 1





	1. Cap.1 Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Domestic Girlfriend Opening - Crying for Rain; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6v_47GzNwc.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/069-annoyance-183195589; 069: annoyance by BK-81.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 1 – Acustico

Cap.1 Annoyance

May ingoiò uno sbadiglio, guardando con insistenza il semaforo, mentre stringeva il borsone a sé, al suo interno c’era la sua tuta da allenamento.

“… In questo modo a mio padre è venuto in mente di brevettare un nuovo tipo di apparecchio acustico. Io lo trovo assolutamente divertente. Quel vecchietto…”. La voce di Evoly era fastidiosamente costante e le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

La figlia di Goku osservò il proprio riflesso nel finestrino di una macchina volante che le sfrecciò davanti.

< Quanto è noiosa! > pensò. Scattò il verde.

“Oh, devo andare. Alla prossima!” salutò. Attraversò le strisce correndo via.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Tetri ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 2 - Vanagloria  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Mirai-Gorin-3-184538789; Mirai Gorin 3 by BK-81.

Cap.2 Tetri ricordi

Vegeta guardò il suo riflesso nell’acqua del lago.

_Vegeta scoppiò a ridere. L’odore di bruciato, dovuto alle sue onde, ed il puzzo penetrante del sangue invadevano le sue narici, stordendolo._

_“Io sono il grande principe dei saiyan!” gridò, allargando le braccia. Schiacciò la testa di un namecciano sotto lo stivaletto’._

“Che fai qui?” si sentì domandare dalla voce di May.

Gettò un sasso nell’acqua, deformando la propria immagine.

“Riflettevo su quanto è sciocca la vanagloria” rispose con voce roca.

May si sedette accanto a lui e gli sorrise.

“Tu sei orgoglioso, non vanaglorioso, zio Vegeta” lo rassicurò.

Vegeta sorrise mesto.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Mente allenata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 3 – Incastro.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: DBM page 164 extra colo by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/DBM-page-164-extra-colo-184344348.

Cap.3 Mente allenata

Elly era seduta sul prato, teneva tra le mani un cubo di rubik.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che io abbia sconfitto Cell e che gli dei abbiamo deciso di allenarmi > rifletté, mentre completava le varie facce.

Whis la osservava con attenzione.

“Cosa fai?” le domandò.

Elly rispose: “Tengo allenata la mente. Voi mettete a dura prova il mio corpo, ma devo rimanere lucida”.

Whis sorrise.

“Sembra un divertente gioco ad incastro, ma troppo semplice. Posso farti conoscere delle sfide migliori, se vuoi” le propose.

Elly saltò in piedi, serrando i pugni.

“Davvero? Non vedo l’ora” gli rispose.

[100].


	4. Cap.4 Malato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 4 - Morfina.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: + Header + by Lolikata; https://www.deviantart.com/lolikata/art/Header-178749661.  
> Scritta sentendo: Anna Oxa e Fausto Leali - Ti lascerò (Sanremo 1989); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYs4-gsPIkU.

Cap.4 Malato

Vegeta incrociò le gambe sul letto, il dolore al petto lo faceva tremare. Aveva il viso terreo, gli occhi cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

Espirò rumorosamente ed infilò la siringa nel braccio.

< Non mi resta molto tempo, ormai, donna > pensò. Guardò la fotografia sul proprio comodino, ritraeva una Bulma sorridente con in braccio il nipotino.

Vegeta si riconobbe, anche se vedeva in modo sfocato, come un’ombra seminascosta da un albero nell’immagine. Sfilò l’ago e si lasciò cadere sul letto.

< Sarò costretto a lasciarti >. La morfina iniziò a fare effetto, diminuendo il dolore, mentre si rilassava profondamente.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Riflessioni cupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Mi farò trovare pronto di Nek.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: +Halloween Night+ by Lolikata; https://www.deviantart.com/lolikata/art/Halloween-Night-184636516.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 5 - Svanire

Cap. 5 Riflessioni cupe

Vegeta incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori a fiamma. Era sdraiato sul letto, fissava il soffitto. Con una gamba calciò un cuscino, facendolo cadere oltre il letto.

Osservò lo schermo spento della televisione.

< Da quando sono tornato dallo spazio mi sento come se una parte di me fosse svanita. Come se io stesso stessi scomparendo giorno per giorno.

C’è una voce che mi chiama nei miei sogni ed ho paura ad ascoltarla. La posso sentire anche ora

Se così finissi di perdermi? Se non dovessi tornare più, venendo allontanato per sempre dalla mia famiglia? > rifletté.

[100].


	6. Cap.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Miracle || ONLAP; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuKGZbfcjaY.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/dickie2008/art/Close-To-My-Heart-181349799; Close To My Heart. by Dickie2008.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 6 – Neon

Cap.6

Kamhara posò le mani per terra e raggiunse l’avversario con un calcio a piedi uniti al mento, spezzandogli l’osso. Saltò all’indietro, fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò.

Un’insegna al neon del locale era precipitata al suolo e dai suoi fili elettrici spezzati si erano generate delle fiamme scoppiettanti.

La saiyan si pulì dal sangue con il dorso della mano e sputò a terra. Si mise in posizione di combattimento e guardò Gill alle sue spalle.

Il bambino era raggomitolato su se stesso a piangeva disperatamente, i capelli color glicine gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

I mostri si avvicinavano, sbavando.

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Promessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Houndin || Layto; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwO71Ro0kgU.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 7 - Deserto  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: GokuXChiChi Happy Together by hikari-chan1; https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/GokuXChiChi-Happy-Together-161840206.

Cap.7 Promessa

Goku si tenne il braccio sporco di sangue e rischiò di cadere in ginocchio.

Il vento bollente del deserto gli sferzava il viso, gli scompigliava i capelli a cespuglio, lo graffiava, finendogli nella bocca e nel naso. Tossì, sputando un grumo di sangue ed avanzò.

Le dune si muovevano intorno a lui, mentre in lontananza montava una tempesta.

“Arrenditi o finirai male” gl’intimò l’avversario.

Goku rispose: “Non posso arrendermi. Vedi, la Terra e la mia famiglia contano su di me”. Si mise in posizione di combattimento. “Non posso deluderli!” urlò.

< Tornerò da te, Chichi. Te l’ho promesso > pensò.

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Figlio della luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 8 – Illusione.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/vyrhelle-vyrl/art/The-wolfpack-26866796; The wolfpack by Vyrhelle-VyrL.

Cap.8 Figlio della luna

Vegeta si guardò intorno, i suoi stivaletti affondavano nella neve candida ed il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

< Questo è solo un altro sogno dovuto ai miei poteri? > si domandò, tremando per il freddo.

La figura femminile dai lunghi capelli mori davanti a lui accarezzava la testa di un lupo, un branco la circondava.

“Quello che credi di sapere sulla tua famiglia, su tua madre, sulla tua natura e la tua intera vita è solo un’illusione” spiegò.

Vegeta le rispose: “Sì, l’ho capito. Tu hai le risposte che cerco?”.

“Sì, figlio della luna” disse gentilmente lei.

[100].


	9. Cap.9 Figli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 9 - Cacciavite.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/vyrhelle-vyrl/art/Nathyrra-Eladam-Heiress-45750973; Nathyrra, Eladam Heiress by Vyrhelle-VyrL.

Cap.9 Figli

Elly si sporse in avanti, porgendo un cacciavite a Bulma.

“Avete mai pensato di avere altri figli, tu e Junior?” domandò Bulma, da sotto la navicella. Allungò il braccio e afferrò lo strumento.

Elly giocherellò con la sua lunga treccia di capelli biondi.

“Ammetto di no. Quel parto è stato già abbastanza difficile e crescere Jaden non è una passeggiata. È un bambino dolcissimo e molto ubbidiente, ma ha dei poteri molto difficili da gestire.

Inoltre fare la madre non è per niente semplice” rispose.

“ _Mnh_. Ti capisco. Io e Vegeta non avevamo previsto di averne neanche uno” ammise Bulma.

[100].


	10. Cap.10 Brutti sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 10 - Incubo.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: Fana in white by camlost; https://www.deviantart.com/camlost/art/Fana-in-white-169881849.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMz7KwJiS24; Show Yourself - Male Vocal Cover - Frozen 2 (Disney Soundtrack).

Cap.10 Brutti sogni

Pan sollevò Evoly da sotto le ascelle e se la fece sedere sulle gambe, cullandola.

“Mamma, era orribile! C’era un mostro grandissimo e mi voleva mangiare” piagnucolò la bambina. Lacrime larghe l’unghia di un pollice le scivolavano lungo il visetto paffutello, i capelli color glicine le ricadevano davanti al viso.

La madre le posò un bacio sulla testa.

“Era solo un incubo, piccola mia” la rassicurò.

“Nessun mostro mi mangerà?” domandò la bambina.

Pan rispose: “No, nessuno. Io e tuo padre sconfiggeremo qualsiasi minaccia, non devi temere”. Le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice, sorridendole rassicurante. “Ti proteggeremo” le promise.

[100].


	11. Cap.11 Beneficenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 11 – Carità.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: Nihaaa by VixieArts; https://www.deviantart.com/vixiearts/art/Nihaaa-159703014.

Cap.11 Beneficenza

Gorin gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il lungo codino di capelli mori.

“Non puoi buttare tutti quei soldi in beneficenza. Finirà che sarai tu a chiedere la carità” borbottò.

Ely giocherellava con la sua unica ciocca rosa, che risaltava tra i suoi capelli biondi.

Era seduta accanto a Gorin sul un muretto.

“Mio padre è nato in un villaggio molto povero. Non avevano cibo, acqua, vestiti e norme igenico-sanitarie. È stato malaticcio e sottopeso per diversi anni.

Ogni volta che aiuto un bambino povero, penso che magari un giorno avrà una figlia come me” spiegò Ely.

Gorin sbuffò sonoramente.

[100].


	12. Cap.12 Trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 12 - Occhiaie.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: OC - Pvt Petrenko by leadervance; https://www.deviantart.com/leadervance/art/OC-Pvt-Petrenko-143215515.

Cap.12 Trappola

Vetrunks piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma color glicine. La frangetta gli era ricaduta davanti agli occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana.

“Ti vedo sempre triste. Cos’è che ti turba di preciso?” domandò.

Cielo sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Niente” mentì, serrando un pugno.

Vetrunks rispose: “Non può essere niente. Hai delle occhiaie terribili ed il viso pallido, tirato. Poi non parli mai molto”.

“Volevo solo chiederti se oggi ti andava di venire a casa mia” sussurrò Cielo.

< Non voglio prenderti in trappola. Tu ti fidi così tanto di me > pensò.

“Con piacere” rispose lui.

[100].


	13. Cap.13 Miliardari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 13 - Rendita.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/ember-snow/art/OC-Sakura-112155494; OC: Sakura by ember-snow.

Cap.13 Miliardari

Miranda era seduta su un prato verdeggiante, il giornale in mano.

“Certo che quel Vetrunks è proprio fortunato. Bello, geniale e miliardario” borbottò.

Simy arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Sì, ma con un carattere veramente complicato. Non so come Goshin riesca a sopportarlo.

Sarà meglio che non dica a Miranda che è il cugino problematico del mio fidanzato > pensò.

“Chissà come dev’essere vivere di rendita. Per noi orfani senza un soldo è una vita di lussi sfrenati inimmaginabile”. Proseguì Miranda.

“Penso che anche una vita semplice sia bellissima” rispose Simy.

Miranda ribatté: “Vorrei sposare uno così”.

[100].


	14. Cap.14 Sospetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 14 - Appariscente.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/keyhala/art/OC-Ashley-135677496; OC – Ashley by Keyhala.

Cap.14 Sospetto

“La ragazza che frequenta nostro fratello ultimamente non mi piace” borbottò Evoly, intenta a tagliare delle carote sul tavolo.

Gill si sfilò gli occhiali da saldatore e alzò lo sguardo sulla sorella.

“Dici che è un’altra di quelle che vogliono soltanto i suoi soldi? Sarebbe la quarta questo mese” disse.

“Ghiro ghiro” ripeteva il robottino suo omonimo, seduto per terra davanti a lui.

Evoly rispose: “Non lo so, ha qualcosa che non va. Forse nello sguardo o nel suo modo di fare sfuggente. La trovo troppo appariscente”.

< Appariscente? > si domandò Gill. Era in ginocchio sul pavimento della cucina.

[100].


	15. Cap.15 Idiozie terrestri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 15 - Glabro.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/otomodachi/art/OC-Contest-Entry-84444952; OC Contest Entry by Otomodachi.

Cap.15 Idiozie terrestri

Elly era inginocchiata per terra, intenta a scavare una buca.

“Trova un solo aggettivo che racchiude il segreto della bellezza della persona che ami” lesse Kamhara. “ _Mnh_ … Aitante” rispose.

Elly inarcò un sopracciglio ed alzò lo sguardo.

Kamy si ticchettava una matita sul viso, camminando avanti e indietro davanti al portico. Nell’altra mano teneva una rivista.

“Dovresti smettere di leggere quella robaccia. Nonostante sia io quella cresciuta sulla Terra, sono convinta che quel pattume non faccia affatto bene ad un saiyan” borbottò Elly. Travasò una piantina dal vaso alla buca.

“Provaci tu, dai” la incalzò Kamy.

“Glabro” la liquidò Elly.

[100].


	16. Cap.16 Selvaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 16 - Comodo.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: on top of the world by Murasaki-Hoshi; https://www.deviantart.com/murasaki-hoshi/art/on-top-of-the-world-62098883.

Cap.16 Selvaggi

May saltellò sul divano, ridacchiando. I capelli a cespuglio mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e la goccia verde che portava al collo le batteva sopra la tutina da combattimento azzurra.

“Questo divano è comodissimo!” trillò.

Vetrunks la guardò con aria confusa, facendo una smorfia.

“Non si saltella sui divani” le fece notare.

May si fermò con aria confusa.

“Papà, non si saltella sui divani?” domandò.

Goku la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei ed iniziò a saltellare, rimanendo seduto, a sua volta.

“Come no? È così comodo che non si può farne a meno” ribatté.

< Strani > pensò Vetrunks.

[100].


	17. Cap.17 Attrazioni inspiegabili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/Leyla-186105664; Leyla  
> by Ecthelian.

Cap.17 Attrazioni inspiegabili

“Secchio, io non capisco proprio come una sventola come Stella abbia potuto notare uno sfigato come te.

Sarà che in quella famiglia hanno questo vizio. In fondo quella bomba di zia Reghina ha deciso di mettersi con quell’imbranato di zio Tarble” disse Vetrunks, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete. Le braccia incrociate e le gambe piegate mollemente.

Gill sbuffò. Era seduto su un gradino, e guardava la strada.

“Non sono uno sfigato. Sei tu che non mi apprezzi perché sei insopportabile” brontolò.

“Considerando anche la divina zia 18 e lo sgorbio zio Crilin, forse è una qualche legge” borbottò Vetrunks.

[100].


	18. Cap.18 Artista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 17 - Disegno.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: Seremela the Bride by Ecthelian; https://www.deviantart.com/ecthelian/art/Seremela-the-Bride-182868650.

Cap.18 Artista

Stella sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca ad o, guardando il disegno che Gill stava facendo.

“Sei bravissimo! Hai davvero una mano magica. Io non riuscirei mai a fare qualcosa di così bello” sussurrò. Guardò la ragazza rappresentata: era un’elfa dai lunghi capelli argentei e un abito candido da sposa.

Gill arrossì.

“Avevo in mente di fare qualcosa del genere da quando è venuta quella principessa elfica in visita” sussurrò.

< Era dolcissima, ma zia Elly è stata in tensione tutto il tempo. Si è rilassata solo dopo la sua partenza > pensò. “Se vuoi ti regalo il disegno”.

[100].


	19. Cap.19 Cyborgs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 18 – Esilio.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/sandara/art/betta-118741589; betta  
> by sandara.

Cap.19 Cyborgs

C18 si sedette accanto a Cielo, posandosi le mani sulle ginocchia.

Cielo incassò il capo tra le spalle, trattenendo il respiro, giocherellando nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli azzurri.

“Non credevo ci fossero altri cyborg come me” sussurrò. Deglutì. “O meglio, altri cyborg che avessero sviluppato una coscienza e non volessero più disobbedire allo scienziato che li ha creati”.

“Io, te e 17 non siamo stati ‘creati’, ma trasformati. Anche se non ce lo ricordiamo, eravamo umani” disse 18.

Cielo ribatté: “In realtà io mi ricordo della mia vita da umana. Ero una reietta. Mi avevano esiliata dal mio paese”.

[100].


	20. Cap.20 Trucidatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 19 - Primo.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: Vengeance of Hell by SnowSkadi; https://www.deviantart.com/snowskadi/art/Vengeance-of-Hell-179117407.

Cap.20 Trucidatrice

Bra era intenta a versare delle gocce di cianuro dentro un’ampolla di vetro.

“Allora, cosa dicono i commenti al mio ultimo video?” domandò.

< Non so perché mi sono lasciata convincere a caricare i video in cui canto.

Ah sì, in realtà, ora ricordo. All’epoca volevo fare colpo su un ragazzo fissato con gli youtubers.

Quanto ero frivola qualche anno fa? Forse dovrei ringraziare Baby. Tutto il dolore che ci ha causato mi ha fatto finalmente crescere > pensò.

“Il novanta percento sono persone che dicono ‘primo’” rispose Pan.

Bra borbottò seccata: “Quelli così, li pugnalerei. Un ki-blast sarebbe sprecato”.

[100].


	21. Cap.21 Coltivatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I Forgot - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M83qRi7HR_U.  
> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 22 - Fango  
> Scritta ispirandomi a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/Valentines-Day-2-GXCC-162417107; Valentines Day 2 GXCC by hikari-chan1.

Cap.21 Coltivatore

Goku si massaggiò la spalla e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Questo è per te”. Si sentì dire. Si voltò e vide che Chichi lo aveva raggiunto, gli stava porgendo un asciugamano.

Son le sorrise e lo prese.

“Per pulirti dal fango” spiegò Chichi, indicando il viso sporco del marito.

Goku annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Urca, non me n’ero accorto” ammise.

< Siamo invecchiati insieme. Mi sembra ieri che eravamo bambini e sfrecciavamo nel cielo con la mia nuvoletta d’oro > pensò, pulendosi.

“Stai lavorando bene. Avremo un buon raccolto” sussurrò gentilmente Chichi.

[100].


	22. Cap.22 Perso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=2537172856526041&set=p.2537172856526041&type=3&theater.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: 058: Kick in the head  
> by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/058-Kick-in-the-head-183653009.

Cap.22 Perso

Vegeta stava seduto sul prato.

“Kakaroth, non capisci… Non so più neanche chi sono. Qualcosa in me è cambiato profondamente” sussurrò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a cespuglio.

“Urca, a me sembri sempre il solito” sussurrò.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non è un cambiamento esterno. Lo sento, è nel mio spirito che qualcosa è mutato” spiegò.

Goku rispose: “Di sicuro sembri più gentile”.

“Tsk” borbottò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto. “… Mi sento confuso, Kakaroth.

Ho bisogno di te per comprendere chi sono, per ritrovarmi…”. Ammise, arrossendo.

Goku lo abbracciò. “Ti aiuto io”.

[100].


	23. Cap.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 29 – Sassofono.  
> Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/xxchichixx/art/Painappuru-183610244; Painappuru by XxChiChixX.

Cap.23 Jazz

Kamhara teneva gli occhi chiusi e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, i capelli vermigli formavano un’aureola sul cuscino.

La saiyan ascoltava la melodia del sassofono che, propagandosi dalla radio olografica sul mobiletto, risuonava nella camera da letto.

Matt dormiva con la testa posata sulla pancia della madre, steso sul letto accanto a lei. Le loro code dalla peluria rosa erano intrecciate.

Kamy teneva una mano sulla testa del bambino, il figlio aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

Da fuori provenivano i suoni dei clacson e della macchina, dalla stanza accanto il ronzio della televisione che John stava guardando.

[100].


	24. Cap.24 Incredulità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 30 - Mezzo.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: Universe F Chapter 1 Wallpaper by DeadlyChestnut; https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/Universe-F-Chapter-1-Wallpaper-180645557.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiJkUTazxRo;   
> Nightcore - Close To The Sun (TheFatRat & Anjulie) - (Lyrics).

Cap.24 Incredulità

Vegeta si stese sull’erba, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Sei davvero deciso a perdonare Freezer?” domandò Crilin.

Vegeta volse la testa, facendo una smorfia e sbuffò dalle narici. “Perdonare è una parola grossa. Diciamo che voglio tenermi lontano da lui, ma non andare a impelagarmi nella tana del carnivoro.

Meglio averlo dalla nostra parte” borbottò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Crilin gli ricordò: “Per lui sei stato un mezzo e uno strumento. Pensavo lo odiassi anche più di me”.

Vegeta si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Abbiamo perdonato 18, avete perdonato me. Lui non sarà diverso. Kakaroth cambia tutti” rispose.

[100].


	25. Cap.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 31 - Censura.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine:  
> Universe F Chapter 2 - Page 3 by DeadlyChestnut; https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/Universe-F-Chapter-2-Page-3-183825726.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRTiPtHqNws; Show Yourself - Frozen II Epic Version Cover by Frostudio.

Cap.25

“Vegeta!” gridò Bulma, sbattendo la mano contro la porta.

Il principe dei saiyan fece un ringhio e si voltò, guardandola torvo.

“Cosa diamine c’è, donna?!” gridò. Lasciò andare il piede che si teneva stretto al petto, mentre saltellava sull’altro.

< Che dannato dolore! Maledetto mobile! Se ci sbatto un’altra volta, lo faccio saltare in aria > pensò.

Bulma lo rimproverò: “Smettila di dire tutte quelle parolacce! Trunks finirà per ripeterle! Inoltre, se urli così forte, spaventerai Bra”.

“Donna, la prima che avrebbe bisogno di una censura sei tu” sibilò Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia al petto e gli diede le spalle.

[100].


	26. Cap.26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 32 - Dondolare.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: K-I-S-S-I-N-G by megaminoeien; https://www.deviantart.com/megaminoeien/art/K-I-S-S-I-N-G-157907990 .  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Devil In Disguise - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxWZQ7W54lo.

Cap.26

Gohan si premette gli occhiali contro il naso, ingoiando uno sbadiglio. Era seduto sulla nuvola speedy, che brillava dorata alla luce del sole.

Si stringeva le ginocchia con le mani e guardava sotto di sé, la sua ombra era nascosta da quella del palazzo.

Osservava la piccola Elly appesa a un albero per le gambe, che si dondolava a testa in giù dal ramo.

“Volo!” gridò la bambina, ridendo.

< Bisogna dire che è una vera demonietta. Io alla sua età ero spaventato da tutti. Sono convinto che lei non avrebbe avuto problemi a superare l’allenamento di _sensei_ > pensò Gohan.

[100].


	27. Cap.27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 33 - Rima.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: Universe F Chapter 2 – Cover by DeadlyChestnut; https://www.deviantart.com/deadlychestnut/art/Universe-F-Chapter-2-Cover-181430990.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Devil In Disguise - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxWZQ7W54lo.

Cap.27

Freezer era seduto sul selciato davanti alla propria casa.

Zarbon lo raggiunse, accomodandoglisi accanto.

“Mio signore, credevo non voleste uscire. La caccia è ancora in atto…” sussurrò.

Freezer lo zittì, battendo la coda per terra, schioccandola.

“Volevo prendere una boccata d’aria”. Si passò la mano pallida sul volto, rabbrividì sentendo delle rughe d’espressione.

< Non so nemmeno io perché mi sto nascondendo. Perché non sto semplicemente vendicandomi, combattendo per difendere il mio esercito.

Forse perché qui mi sento in pace, perché avevo bisogno di sfuggire persino da me stesso > pensò. “Cercavo delle rime per un mio nuovo componimento” spiegò.

[100].


	28. Cap.28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
> Prompt: 34 - Obbligo.  
> Ispirata a questa immagine: Request: GxT Arm Wrestling by carapau; https://www.deviantart.com/carapau/art/Request-GxT-Arm-Wrestling-158225290.  
> Scritta sentendo: Antumnos (Celtic music); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BR79dgPhoI8.

Cap.28

“Uscire con te era diventato un _obbligo_. Spero tu mi abbia perdonato” disse Valese, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Goten, dall’altra parte del bancone, si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio mori.

“Urca, non mi aspettavo che ti avrei rivisto” disse.

Valese si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni sodi, i capelli castani le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Che pizza vuoi?” domandò Son.

Valese batté le lunghe ciglia.

“Che ne dici di darmi una ‘romantica’ margherita?” domandò, la mano sul fianco.

< Meglio di no. O rischio che Bra la renda una ‘avvelenata’ margherita > pensò Goten, ridacchiando istericamente.

[100].


	29. Braccati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un discorso tra Dalyla e suo padre.  
> Scritta per la sfida di WW.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/writerswing/photos/gm.2671919369565694/2466159283485448/?type=3&theater&ifg=1.

Braccati

Dalyla guardava fuori dal finestrino, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Papà, perché la gente non può sapere di noi saiyan?” domandò.

Goten, seduto al suo fianco, guidava fissando la strada con espressione truce.

“Perché ci darebbero la caccia” rispose.

Dalyla chiese: “Come fanno con gli zombie nei film?”.

“Esatto. Con l’aggravante che noi discendiamo anche da una razza di alieni invasori. Avrebbero paura di noi.

C’è stato un momento, quando tuo fratello Goshin era piccolo, che i terrestri ci avevano scoperto. Hanno invaso le nostre case, hanno cercato di spazzarci via, siamo dovuti scappare.

Ci siamo fatti dimenticare con le sfere” raccontò Goten.

[108].


	30. Generale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku ha bisogno di Chichi per la sua nuova vita.  
> Scritta ispirandomi a quest’immagine: Valentines Day 2 GXCC by hikari-chan1; https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-chan1/art/Valentines-Day-2-GXCC-162417107.  
> Partecipa a: #paroledesuete! di WW.  
> Prompt: grancipòrro [gran·ci·pòr·ro] s. m. [dal ven. grançiporo, che è il lat. cancer «granchio», comp. con *porro (gr. πάγουρος: v. paguro)]. –   
> 2\. In senso fig., non com. (per lo stesso traslato, o per scherz. alterazione, di granchio), errore madornale, strafalcione: prendere, pigliare un granciporro.

Generale

Goku si raddrizzò le spalline dell’armatura, strofinando la suola dello stivaletto sul pavimento.

Chichi lo raggiunse e si sporse in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la guancia.

I due erano in un lungo corridoio sostenuto da alte colonne candide. Quella accanto a cui si erano fermati aveva un grande serpente di marmo che l’avvolgeva.

Goku si grattò il collo e distolse lo sguardo.

“Se poi non mi dimostro all’altezza? Se non sono un buon generale?” domandò.

Chichi lo abbracciò.

“Se io che sono una terrestre ho potuto adattarmi a tutto questo, ci riuscirai anche tu.

Sono convinta che sarai un grande generale, come sei sempre stato un grande eroe per tutti” disse.

Goku sussurrò: “Però non sono mai stato un buon marito”.

“Questo lascialo decidere a me. Ci siamo feriti e fatti male, ma ci siamo sempre amati. Siamo andati avanti insieme e siamo migliorati mano nella mano.

Supereremo tutto, insieme” lo rassicurò Chichi.

Goku si grattò il collo.

“Allora puoi entrare insieme a me? Lo so che non è nelle regole, ma…” esalò.

Chichi annuì, indietreggiò di un passo.

“Sarò esattamente dietro di te. Questo non è contro le regole” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Goku l’afferrò per i fianchi e girò su se stesso, facendola volteggiare.

“Oh, quanto ti amo” sussurrò.

“Anch’io. Anche se spesso prendi qualche granciporro” gli rispose Chichi.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Ti dirò cosa vuol dire solo se andrà tutto bene” gli promise.

Son ridacchiò, annuendo.


	31. Scherzetto innocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il Drabble Day! Di WW.  
> Prompt: scherzo.

Scherzetto innocente

Vegeta era steso sul divano e guardava la televisione con gli occhi socchiusi. Sbadigliò e allungò la mano, prendendo una lattina di birra che aveva lasciato su un tavolinetto.

Se la portò alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

Sgranò gli occhi e sputò, lo schizzò colpì in pieno lo schermo del televisore piatto.

“Che diamine…” ringhiò, guardando la lattina.

Udì una risatina e si voltò, vedendo Elly piegata in due, che lo indicava.

“Dovevi vedere la tua faccia. Era impagabile” biascicò.

Vegeta schiacciò la lattina con la mano e divenne supersaiyan blue.

“Corri” ringhiò.

Elly scappò via, continuando a ridere.

“Era solo uno scherzo!” gli gridò.

[107].


	32. Giudicata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Prompt libero, vorrei solo scomparire

Giudicata

Vorrei solo scomparire. Smettere di sentirmi così inadatta. Tutti mi vogliono bene, ma non mi sento meritevole di quei sentimenti. Ho il terrore che un giorno si sveglino e capiscano chi sono in realtà, che mi smascherino come il più folle dei lupi tra le pecore più meritevoli. La notte gl'incubi affollano la mia mente, mentre di giorno la mia voce trema.

Sento lo sguardo di mio padre Bardack sulle mie spalle.

Mi giudica come soldato, come saiyan e come figlia… Ed io, una volta ancora, vorrei solo sprofondare nel pavimento della muraglia, che si erge a difesa della città.

[100].


	33. La gelosia di John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 49. “Quando mi abbracciò capii che era solo un amico.”

La gelosia di John

John strinse tra le braccia Kamhara e se la cullò contro, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sai, alle volte ho paura di essere una seconda scelta. Lo so che quando eri bambina Vegeta era il tuo migliore amico, ma… So anche che nel tuo cuore era qualcosa di più.

Lui era la tua prima cotta” mormorò.

Kamy gli sorrise.

“Vegeta non ha mai ricambiato i sentimenti di questa strega pasticciona. Non si è mai accorto di niente.

Inoltre è stato durante un abbraccio come questo che ho capito che era una cotta, non amore”.

John inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Mentre mi stringeva ho capito che era solo un amico” spiegò Kamy.

[108].


End file.
